kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TimeCore
Welcome! Hello TimeCore, and welcome to the Kung Fu Panda Wiki! We're very excited to have you join and participate in our online community. I see you've already made an edit to the Po page, and for that we thank you. :) Before getting started on editing other pages, please take the time to look at our site policies. These will tell you exactly how things work around here, as well as what is and isn't allowed on this site. I encourage you to take the time to familiarize yourself with our regulations, as these are currently in effect for all users on this wiki. Also, if you're fairly new to wikis, I invite you to check out the wiki tutorial. Hopefully this will be able to walk you through the normal workings of wikis, and also answer any questions you may have. Feel free to test out what you learn in the wiki's sandbox. Other than that, you're good to go! I hope you decide to stay; although this wiki isn't entirely new, it needs all the active members it can get. I also hope to get to know you better as time passes and we edit stuff around the community. If you have any questions or feedback, please feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Thanks and have fun! :) -- Spottedstar (Talk) 19:21, June 4, 2011 Asking permission to go to Hoodwinked Wiki, edit pages there, and improve them all Excuse me, TimeCore, but would you care to go to Hoodwinked Wiki and edit articles there and try to fix all of them? -- TheSitcomLover 5:13, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I'll have a look at Hoodwinked Wiki, but it has been a long time since I've seen that movie TimeCore 15:13, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Just a little light bragging KFP Collection That's quite a collection you have there, however, I've been a fan a little longer, so I've got a bigger collection, mainly of Tigress stuff, I've got all her action figures, all the Mcdonald's toys, A few posters, two copys of the same Sercrets of the Furious Five DVD (2009 edition), some of the spin fighters from cearel, some KFP birthday and holiday cards, most of the Kung Fu Panda 2 books, and... Let's see... uh... OH YEAH! Some eclusive KFP perfume from Amazon! When the Kung Fu Panda 2 and Kung Fu Panda Holiday DVD's come out, I'll get them! I'm still anticipating Legends of Awsomeness! Please tell me what you think of all this on my talk page, otherwise, I'll never know wheather or not I got your message. Enjoy your time on the Wikia!MasterArticaKennedy 21:31, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Funny Thank you, is that where you got the idea of your KFP collection section or was it your idea to begin with? Either way, I'm glad you're picking up from me!MasterArticaKennedy 21:34, July 10, 2011 (UTC) What? I've allways had that idea. But yeah that was funny. TimeCore 10:11, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Userboxes? Yeah, LadyCrane asked me about that a while ago. And I'm sorry, I haven't really gotten around to it yet. Got lots of other stuff going on right now, but I'll see what I can do when I get the time. :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 23:17, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks for replying. TimeCore 23:19, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pong Kung Fu Crew seems to be a collection of some issues, I think 1 and 2. Another collection is planned for 3 and 4, which aren't out yet. VaporMist 02:15, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I see. TimeCore 13:57, July 20, 2011 (UTC)